


this love asylum (just me and you)

by theworldabouttodawn



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, jk i calculated it and it's around 17 percent, porn with a bit of plot, so! that's something right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 06:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13518333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theworldabouttodawn/pseuds/theworldabouttodawn
Summary: "fuck the flyers," hallsy says."i'm trying," nico hears himself say."what.""what."(or, nico and nolan's first game in the nhl)





	this love asylum (just me and you)

**Author's Note:**

> working title of this fic (which was created on july 12, 2017) was "fuck the flyers"
> 
> thx smacks for betaing (ily dude)
> 
> title from "feelings" by hayley kiyoko

Nico doesn’t believe in love at first sight, but there’s something to be said about the way Nolan Patrick grinned at him when they were first introduced to each other. And through the top prospects game and the combine and all the pre-draft activities, he’s felt something grow even stronger between them. Even if neither of them is willing to make a move yet, Nico knows that Nolan’s his, in a way that he had never felt before. He just has to pick the right time to make his move.

But it never feels right, somehow. There’s always someone too close to them, or there’s not time for Nico to say all he wants to say, or the moment is too fragile, too delicate to risk even the slightest nudge. So Nico bides his time and waits.

* * *

“Rule one of playing the Flyers,” Hallsy says emphatically (and also completely out of the blue) one day, shovelling radioactively orange pasta into his mouth. “Fuck the Flyers.”

“I’m trying,” Nico hears himself say, pausing on his way out of the kitchen.

Hallsy looks up from his maybe-food. “What.”

“What,” Nico responds. He can’t believe he just said that.

Pointing his fork at Nico, Hallsy says, mouth full, “You’re not fucking a Flyer under my roof, you hear?” and goes back to eating.

“I was not planning it,” Nico mutters, wandering upstairs.

(Nolan deserves better than this trash heap Hallsy calls a house anyways.)

* * *

So Nico thinks about it some more, does some Googling and a lot of soul-searching, and finally blows a bit too much money on a really nice suite at a hotel right down the street from the Rock. It might not be the best idea, but if Nico’s going to woo Nolan (and convince him that Nico’s _really fucking into him_ , because holy shit is that boy self-deprecating as fuck), he’s gonna do it right.

Nolan’s been texting him about their California road trip and how much it sucks to start his rookie season with _fucking Cali_ , so Nico sends another _but you’ve been playing so damn well so you deserve a reward!_ He debates adding a winking emoji, but maybe that’s coming on a little too strongly.

Not that it would have mattered, apparently, because Nolan is dense as a rock and can’t even recognise that Nico’s trying to flirt with him. _lol well i got froyo today so that counts i guess_ , Nolan responds, and Nico maybe wants to scream. _(_ He also can’t stop thinking about what _other_ rewards he thinks Nolan deserves. That’s too much and Taylor’s in his room right down the hall and far too nosy for his own damn good.)

They have basically the same conversation every day, where Nico flirts with Nolan as overtly as he knows how without straight up asking to fuck, and Nolan completely ignores it. Nico would be discouraged if it weren’t for how often Nolan does the exact same thing, sending him a video of his latest workout routine or a blurry just-woke-up selfie, and Nico guards them with his life.  

(He’s kind of just accepted that he’s probably in love with Nolan, but he has no idea how to bring it up. It’ll come up eventually, he thinks, and until then he’s willing to wait. As much as he wants Nolan _right now_ , he knows that good things come to those who wait. It’ll all be okay.)

* * *

“Come get dinner with me after?” Nico says, sleepily, listening to Nolan putter about his room over FaceTime, the night before they’re set to play each other for the first time. Maybe he should’ve asked Nolan sooner, but it never felt like the right time.

“Yeah, of course,” Nolan says absently, disappearing out of frame to go put on pyjamas. “Anywhere in particular?”

“Haven’t decided yet,” Nico responds. “Is there anything you want?”

Nolan grins, coming back for a split second. It’s a terrible angle. “Nah, I trust you,” he says, and Nico can’t help but smile right back at him.

He also doesn’t want to unpack the meaning of that statement, not while he’s already half-asleep, so he just settles for a “That’s probably a bad idea.”

“What, trusting you? No, never, it’s not like you once tried to convince me that Switzerland was once part of Sweden and seceded because of differences in _chocolate-making_ ,” Nolan answers, suddenly mock-offended, and Nico laughs.

“You believed me!” he argues.

“Yeah, for all of like, two seconds,” Nolan responds, coming back and picking up his phone. “I don’t even like chocolate, how am I supposed to know these things?” He turns off the light and settles into bed, and Nico just watches him, blurry and badly lit as Nolan is, with fondness swelling in his chest. “What?”

Nico smiles, and he knows it’s too soft but he can’t find it in himself to care. “Nothing,” he says, even though he knows he’s being transparent as fuck. Considering how dense Nolan is, it really doesn’t matter.

“Alright,” Nolan allows easily before falling silent, eyes slipping shut. Nico’s just thinking that he should probably hang up and go to sleep himself when Nolan says, “Can’t wait to see you.”

“You too,” Nico responds, feeling warm all over. “We’re gonna kick your ass,” he adds, and while he does truly believe it, he says it more – more as a filler, maybe, like it’s just something that he feels like he’s supposed to say so that things don’t get too awkward between them.

Nolan laughs, but he’s sleepy and it’s more just a sharp exhale than anything else. Still, it stirs something within Nico’s chest. “Dream on,” he murmurs.

“Okay, sleep time,” Nico says decisively. “We play tomorrow. Goodnight, Nolan.”

“Night, Nico,” Nolan responds, and the call ends.

Nico rolls over, trying to ignore the warmth in his chest, and goes to sleep dreaming about delicate tattoos and a soft smile.

* * *

Nolan appears outside the home locker room after the game, and Nico might be smarting a little from the loss, but he’d never turn down a chance to see Nolan. Not when – well, not when he has such grand plans for tonight. And it’s the first time he’s seen Nolan in person since the summer, and he knows that they both look a bit rough after a hard fought game, but _seeing_ Nolan out there, waiting for _him_ – it makes the breath catch in his throat. There’s something bubbling up within him, affection or anticipation, maybe, and he feels that he could _burst_ with it.

“Hey, dude, what’s up? How’s Newark treating you?” Nolan says as soon as he sees Nico, leaning in for a bro hug that maybe lasts just a beat longer than it should, but it’s not enough to make any of the reporters milling about suspicious.

Nico grins. “Pretty good, the fans are cool and Hallsy’s been showing me around. What about you?”

“It’s been good,” Nolan says, and doesn’t mention the nights where he called Nico because he didn’t know if anyone else would understand, frustrated with the concussion and the expectations and all the comments on social media. “They keep asking me about you, though, which is dumb,” and he’s still smiling as he says it.

“You call me once a month, is that right?” Nico can’t help but chirp. “What do you call what we’ve been doing every other night, then?”

“That’s a _video call_ ,” Nolan says loftily. “That’s different.”

Nico laughs. “You’re so full of shit,” and it’s just as easy as it’s always been, this give and take with Nolan that always leaves him wanting more. Even the reporters trying to be subtle about sneaking pictures of them don’t throw him off, because – hey, that’s how they met, in a room surrounded by media, and Nico supposes that he’s used to it by now.

“So, what was that you said about taking me out to dinner?” Nolan says cheekily. “I mean, we _did_ beat you guys, after all.”

“I was going to anyways!” Nico protests. “Go get dressed and meet me back here in half an hour.”

“Bossy,” Nolan grins, shoving Nico in the shoulder. “First overall get to your head?”

And it’s been almost half a year since the draft, but the fact that they can joke about this – that _Nolan_ can joke about this – it’s something that Nico thinks he’ll always cherish. “You still listen, though,” he retorts, and grins even wider when Nolan sighs.

“S’pose I do,” he says, still smiling, and – well, _that’s_ something Nico’s going to have to file away for later. “Alright, I’ll see you,” and he saunters off without another word.

Nico tries not to watch him leave, telling himself that Nolan will be back in half an hour anyways. Besides, he has a date to get ready for, even if Nolan isn’t _quite_ aware that it’s a date yet. It’s okay. Nico’s got it all in hand.

* * *

The food is good and the conversation is flowing, and while Nico knows that he’d definitely be carded if he ordered a glass of wine (only the best, of course, because Nolan deserves the best), he doesn’t need it to feel loose and happy. Being here with Nolan is enough to do that.

“Is this – is this a _date_?” Nolan suddenly asks, looking up. “Nico, are you trying to _woo_ me?” And Nico wonders if he should be worried, but Nolan’s grinning like they’re sharing a secret or something, so it’s probably okay.

“Took you long enough to notice,” he says instead, returning Nolan’s smile. “I’ve only been trying for the entire season.”

“You’re kidding me,” Nolan says. “I thought it was just wishful thinking! You’re so – and I’m so –” and his cheeks are getting redder and redder, but Nico doesn’t want to point it out because it’s maybe the cutest thing he’s ever seen in his entire life, and the last thing he wants is for Nolan to think he’s making fun of him.

So he settles for “stupidly handsome? Both of us?” and he knows he’s probably grinning like a loon but he honestly doesn’t care.

Nolan laughs. “Oh, no, that’s just me,” and just like that, they’re back to the way they were before, except now Nolan’s foot is insistent under the table and Nico can’t stop thinking about the hotel suite waiting for them just down the road.

Maybe he rushes through the rest of his dinner and chokes a bit when Nolan presses his ankle against Nico’s. It’s not much, but even that small touch sends his heart racing. “I, uh, booked a hotel room?” Nico says, and it definitely comes out as a question. “If you – if you don’t have curfew, or whatever.”

“Yeah, I’d – it’s fine, curfew’s whatever, we don’t play again until Tuesday anyways,” Nolan says quickly. “I’d – I’d like that. Tonight. To – I’d like that a lot,” and it does something for Nico, to know that Nolan’s just as worked up about this, that he’s not alone.

He ducks his head, feeling heat rise to the tips of his cheeks. “That’s – yeah, that’s good, okay, great,” he stutters out, and he can’t stop the smile on his face.

Not that he’d want to, because Nolan’s mirroring his own grin when Nico looks up, and it’s everything he’s ever wanted, Nolan across the table, beautiful in the dim light, red in his cheeks.

“Room for dessert?” their smiling waitress comes over to ask, and Nico barely needs to even glance at Nolan before declining. He’s got better plans than whatever pastry the restaurant can offer.

“No, I think we are good, thank you,” he says, and asks for the check instead.

They walk out to Nico’s car, and Nico’s struck by now _normal_ it feels, despite being the first time, and how much he wants to do this again already.  But he doesn’t voice it, because the last thing he wants to do is scare Nolan off.

It’s quiet in the car, but it’s the kind of quiet that Nico finds himself settling into. They’re both tired out from the game, but Nico, at least, knows that there’s nowhere else he’d rather be than here with Nolan.

“Thanks for this,” Nolan says, looking down at his hands. “I had a great time.”

“The night’s not over yet,” Nico responds, smiling. Then, suddenly, “Unless – unless you wanted to go back–”

“No!” Nolan exclaims, surprisingly vehement. “No,” he repeats, quieter this time. “I want to – you had more plans for tonight, right? I want that.”

And Nico suddenly hates that he’s driving right now, never mind that they’ll be at the hotel in just a few minutes and he can do whatever he wants then. He wants to kiss Nolan _now_ , and – okay, he’s wanted to kiss Nolan since the day they met, probably, but the want is almost overwhelming. His hands tighten around the steering wheel as he settles for a simple “I’m glad,” not trusting himself to say more.

He thanks his past self for having the foresight to check into the hotel before he had to be at the Rock, because now he can just tug Nolan into the elevator and hit the button for the top floor. Nolan comes willingly, laughing at nothing in particular when the door shuts. And they’re truly alone now, and Nico thinks that he – he _really_ wants to kiss Nolan, but it just doesn’t feel like the right time. Maybe it’s the threat of the elevator stopping and someone walking in on such an intimate moment, or maybe it’s that once Nico starts, he doesn’t think he’ll ever want to stop, but for now he just waits.

Once they get to the room, however, it’s a completely different story. His mind has been teeming with possibility for the past few weeks, but now that Nolan is here and they’ve got a suite and an evening all to themselves, Nico doesn’t know where to start. Nolan makes that decision for him, luckily, swinging around and caging Nico up against the door as soon as it closes with a _click_. “Hey,” he says, grinning slightly, and Nico thinks that he might be the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.

“Hey,” he responds, and the air between them is so charged that Nico swears he could almost hear it crackle with the electricity.

Nolan looks at him for a few more seconds, eyes dark, before Nico can’t take it anymore. He closes the gap between them, and the sound that Nolan makes when their lips finally touch sends shivers racing down Nico’s spine.

The kiss feels familiar, somehow, and yet new and invigorating at the same time, and Nico thinks he could lose hours, _days,_ just kissing Nolan like he deserves to be kissed. And there’s something about Nolan, something about the way he smells (like every other hockey player Nico’s ever met but somehow _more_ , musky and intoxicating) or the way his hands feel (skimming up underneath Nico’s jacket and separated from skin by nothing but the thin fabric of his dress shirt) that drives Nico crazy, pushes every thought out of his mind but _moremoremore_.

Before he knows it, he’s pushed the jacket off Nolan’s (broad) shoulders and has already started in on Nolan’s shirt buttons, trying his best to work them open while still being kissed within an inch of his life. It’s a lot, and he hadn’t really expected to hand the reins to Nolan so quickly, but it – it’s good, it’s so good, like he had expected anything with Nolan would be.

( _God, he loves him._ )

“Do you know how long I’ve wanted this?” Nolan murmurs in his ear, restless hands moving across Nico’s shoulders and chest. “How long I’ve wanted you?”

“I – I might have an idea,” Nico says, gasping when Nolan nips at the delicate portion of his ear before drawing back.

They make out against the door for a few more minutes – hours – and Nico loses all track of time, falling into the pressure of Nolan’s lips against his and the steadiness of Nolan’s actions, so self-assured and confident. By the time they come up for air, they’re both shirtless, belts hanging open, and Nico is struck by the miles and miles of creamy skin in front of him, all laid out for him to mark up and leave himself on.

“You look like you’re gonna eat me up,” Nolan comments, and Nico finally drags his gaze up from his abs to meet Nolan’s sparkling eyes.

“I could,” he agrees. And there’s so much more he wants to say, maybe about how _good_ Nolan looks, how good he’s always looked, or how much Nico wants him, but right now it doesn’t seem like words could describe everything he feels for Nolan in this moment.

So he just reaches for him instead, kissing him again and trying to express with the touch what he _needs_ Nolan to understand. And Nolan’s so receptive, opening right up for Nico like there’s nothing he wants more, and it’s intoxicating. Nico could lose so much more of himself in just this, the soft touches and heated kisses, but he wants more, and they only have so much time.

He pushes Nolan towards the bedroom, pausing only to lay him up against a wall when he really can’t stop himself from kissing his way down Nolan’s now-bare chest. Nolan’s beautiful like this, flushed and pliant and all for Nico. He says as much out loud, because suddenly it’s imperative that Nolan not go another second without knowing how gorgeous he is.

The words make Nolan blush even stronger, but instead of saying anything in return he just tugs Nico back up to kiss him again. The press of his mouth, already familiar now, sears its brand on Nico’s soul, and the sting when Nolan catches his lip with his teeth is immediately smoothed away by Nolan’s gentle caress, so different from the heat and passion and _want_ that flows between them inexorably.

“Come on,” Nico murmurs when Nolan starts to lick and bite at his neck. “Bed, now.”

“Okay, okay,” Nolan says, dragging himself away from Nico’s skin, and when Nico finally takes a moment to look at him, the breath catches in his chest. Nolan already looks _wrecked_ , hair a mess (from Nico’s fingers) and lips red and swollen (from Nico’s mouth).

He can’t stop thinking _I did this_ , even as he runs his thumb over Nolan’s kiss bitten mouth (and has to smother a groan when Nolan sucks it in for just a second). Fleetingly, he imagines what Nolan might look like when he’s done with him tonight, and it–

Nico wants that _now._ He’s done waiting.

“Alright, come on,” he says, pulling away from Nolan (as much as it hurts) and grinning when Nolan whines and reaches for him again. Nico doesn’t even make it through the doorway before he’s on Nolan’s lips again, unable to bear even a few seconds of being away from him.

So it comes as a surprise when he suddenly falls backwards onto the bed, but before he can even be startled, Nolan’s on top of him, hand on his jaw and taking control of their kiss. Nolan’s got him pinned to the bed, now, and there’s a lull in their frantic activity when Nico’s just staring up at him, trying to catalogue everything about this moment. Nolan is _beautiful_ , eyes dark with lust and lips parted, and Nico can’t put into words how much he _wants_.

They’re somehow still wearing pants, which is an absolute travesty considering how badly Nico wants to press himself up against Nolan with not an inch of space left between them. “Come on, get this _off_ ,” he says absently at he shoves at Nolan’s pants.

“Alright, alright, just – give me a sec, okay?” Nolan says, stepping back and fumbling at his fly. “You’re – you’re a lot, you know that, right?”

Nico groans, head lolling back. “Christ, Nolan,” he exhales. “Don’t just–” And Nolan is just as _much_ , to Nico, but it’s – it’s a lot actually hearing how much Nolan wants him. “You can’t just _say_ that.”

“Can’t I, though?” Nolan says, lopsided grin coming out in full force as he steps out of his pants and boxers, and _Christ_ , he looks good. “It’s true.”

“Don’t – for fuck’s sake, _come here_ ,” Nico exclaims, reaching for Nolan again. He can’t keep himself from kissing that (endearing as fuck) grin, hands roaming all over Nolan’s skin, unable to decide what he wants to touch the most.

He doesn’t remember that he never got his pants off until he feels Nolan pushing at them insistently. “Come on, wanna feel you,” Nolan gasps, sucking a mark into Nico’s neck.

Nico gets a bit distracted by the feel of Nolan’s teeth scraping against the sensitive skin on his throat, but eventually he regains enough presence of mind to shimmy out of his pants and boxers, shivering when Nolan presses up against him again as soon as they’re gone.

The slide of skin on skin is electrifying, sparks shooting up Nico’s spine in a way that he had never thought he’d actually feel. But Nolan’s insistent with his mouth and hands, roaming all over Nico’s body like he’s amazed that he even gets the chance to touch at all, and Nico could _melt_.

And then Nolan looks up, mouth red and swollen and eyes dark with lust, and asks, “Can I blow you?” and Nico can’t help but stroke Nolan’s lips in wonder.

“I don’t think I can last,” he says, and then Nolan sucks the tip of Nico’s thumb in and Nico’s brain all but shorts out, thinking about what those lips would look like wrapped around his cock.

“Please,” Nolan says. “Just – you can tell me if it’s too much, you know? I really want to.” He bites his lip, and – okay, Nico’s (already fairly weak) resolve is all but gone in the face of such obscene beauty.

So Nico nods, breathless, and watches with hungry eyes as Nolan drops to his knees, making room for himself in between Nico’s legs, and strokes Nico’s cock with smooth, confident movements. He’s taking his time, leisurely thumbing the tip and leaning in for a few kitten licks, and Nico doesn’t know how much more he can take. “Come on, Nolan,” he gasps out.

“Now who’s begging?” Nolan says, smirking slightly, but he takes Nico into his mouth anyways.

And it’s – _oh_ – even just the image is so much for Nico to handle. He threads a hand into Nolan’s hair, pulling a bit too hard when Nolan does _something_ with his tongue that makes every coherent thought fly out of Nico’s head.

“Hey, I – I’m close, come _on_ ,” he says, trying to pull Nolan off. He doesn’t want to come unless he’s kissing Nolan as he does it, but instead Nolan hollows his cheeks and sucks harder, pulling off at the absolute last second, hand tight around the base of Nico’s cock to keep him from blowing his load.

Nolan takes control then, coming up to kiss Nico as deep as it seems he knows how, and Nico’s overwhelmed by how much emotion Nolan carries into the kiss. It’s a lot, and he almost forgets about the pressure in his dick or Nolan’s cock pressed snug against his hip. But soon Nolan’s insistently grinding against him, breathing out, “ _God_ , Nico, fuck me–”

Nico freezes. “Are you sure?” he asks, because _damn_ , is that something he wants to do, but he won’t do it unless Nolan is completely sure.

“Yes, come on,” Nolan says insistently. “Make me come on your dick, it’s _gorgeous_ ,” and, well, that’s enough to spur Nico into motion.

He goes to retrieve the lube he had stashed in the bathroom when he checked in. When he returns, Nolan is already spread out on the bed, hand on his dick and beautiful for Nico. “Hurry up,” he says when he sees Nico.

“Bossy,” Nico chirps, but he knows he can’t keep the grin off his face. Not that he’d want to.

He slicks up two of his fingers and tentatively presses one in between Nolan’s legs, watching his face carefully for all his reactions. He’s so tight, yet once Nico is inside Nolan’s body gives freely, and the blissed-out expression on Nolan’s face has Nico soon adding a second finger.

“Have you – have you done this before?” he asks, not wanting to hurt Nolan.

But Nolan’s twisting back on his fingers, begging for more. “Yeah, come on, I’m ready, _please_ , Nico,” and he sounds and looks so good that Nico really can’t deny him.

The condom is suddenly slippery in his hands, and it’s a lot of fumbling and a bit of shaking before he finally gets it on. “It’s more comfortable on your knees,” he says, wanting to make this as good as he possibly can.

“I know,” Nolan says, and he’s serious even with the want in his eyes. “I want to see you.”

And – oh, okay, that – that’s a lot. Nico says as much, and in response, Nolan reaches up to cup the back of Nico’s neck. “Hey, hey, it’s just me, okay? It’s okay. You won’t hurt me. I want this, want _you_ so bad, please, _god, Nico._ ”

There’s so much in the way Nolan holds Nico, in the tenderness with which he strokes Nico’s cheek as Nico pushes deep into him, and it’s almost too much for Nico to process. All he can think of is the tight heat surrounding him, Nolan’s hand on his neck and Nolan’s body underneath his.

And then Nolan tightens around him, asking for “more, c’mon, faster,” and Nico can’t deny him this, can’t deny him _anything_ when his own body is screaming at him to _move_. So he does, driving deep with every thrust, drinking in Nolan’s every sound and the way Nolan’s skin feels against his and the clutch of his body, and – suddenly, when Nolan lets out the most _precious_ sound, Nico thinks–

 _I love you_.

And it’s nowhere close to the first time he’s thought this, but the thought still makes him shudder, and suddenly he’s coming almost without any warning. He has no idea what he’s saying – or even if he’s said anything, but if the look on Nolan’s face (dazed and lovely) is any indication, he hasn’t said anything _wrong_.

Then he realises that Nolan hasn’t come yet, and, well, he _did_ say that he wanted to come on Nico’s dick, and, really, Nico is more than happy to oblige. Nolan’s dick is smooth and warm in his palm, and it takes only a few strokes before Nolan is shouting and coming all over them both.

Nico pulls out and lets himself collapse onto Nolan then, one hand finding its way into Nolan’s hair and playing with the strands as they kiss lazily. Nolan hums in content when Nico finally pulls away to take care of the condom. “That was – this was – you’re so good, Nico,” he says when Nico comes back with a damp washcloth. “Thanks.”

“Of course,” Nico says, matching Nolan’s sleepy grin with one of his own as he cleans them up, as gentle as he knows how. He tosses the washcloth into a corner of the room and climbs back into bed, relishing the way Nolan curls himself around him. “Sleep now, probably.”

“Yeah,” Nolan murmurs into Nico’s bare shoulder, already soft with sleep. “ ‘Night, babe.”

And _oh_ , does Nico like the sound of that.

* * *

 

Nico wakes up first, details filling in gradually as his mind catches up with the world around him. Nolan is all but wrapped around him, skin warm and snoring softly in Nico’s ear, and Nico doesn’t think he’s ever been happier.

But it’s a bit too warm and he needs to pee, even though he could stay in Nolan’s arms forever. So he shoves at Nolan, who groans and cuddles closer. “Sleep,” he grumbles.

It’s stupidly endearing, and Nico maybe loses some time just staring at Nolan’s sleep-slack face, relaxed and peaceful. But the demands of nature call, so he busks a kiss over Nolan’s cheek and makes more of an effort to get up this time. “I’ll be back, okay?”

He brushes his teeth and showers quickly while he’s in the bathroom, taking enough time that by the time he’s done, Nolan’s mostly awake. “I woke up and you weren’t here,” he complains.

There’s a response on the tip of Nico’s tongue, but it disappears when he takes in the image laid out before him. Nolan’s sitting up, reclining on the mound of pillows, hands running through his messy hair and sheets pooling in his lap, and he’s the most gorgeous thing Nico’s ever seen, chiselled perfection like some Greek god. And the orange-golden sunrise streaming in through the cracks around the curtains don’t help matters either – they highlight the places on Nolan’s skin where Nico left his mark last night, and–

“You’re so beautiful,” Nico blurts out. “I–”

“I think I love you,” Nolan says, all in a rush, beating Nico to the words he still wasn’t sure if he could say. And then, “I – was that too early? I’m sorry, I just – you’re right there, and you look–”

Nico’s never moved faster, bounding back onto the bed to kiss Nolan into oblivion. There will be time for saying it, later, after Nolan’s been as thoroughly kissed as he deserves to be and Nico can finally drag himself away for more than a few moments. They’ve got that time today.

* * *

“So where were you last night?” Hallsy asks, too-casual, when he sits down to dinner, practice over and Nolan long-gone.

Shrugging, Nico finishes the last of his chicken, because Hallsy, as usual, is stupidly late. “Hanging out with Nolan,” he says.

Hallsy’s eyes narrow, almost comically. “You didn’t fuck a Flyer, did you? Not under _my_ roof? I’m asking for a trade.”

Nico grins. “I didn’t fuck a Flyer under your roof, Hallsy,” he says, and goes to wash his dishes over the sound of Hallsy choking and sputtering. It’s really quite satisfying.

In his pocket, his phone buzzes.

**Author's Note:**

> as always hit me the Fuck up on [tumblr](http://olllmaatta.tumblr.com)


End file.
